Eternity
by what am I doing here again
Summary: At Rivendell Kili meets a childhood crush once again. Set in the first film/beginning of book when the dwarves are staying at Rivendell. My first story, please be nice! Fluffy smut. Kili/OC. Interspecies. Hetero pairing. (Slightly sad ending if you know the book)


It was never going to be easy.

Cellin knew her parents would never approve. He's below your status. He's too rough. He has only mercenary thoughts of money and power. Not to mention he was a dwarf, and dwarfs never have any sort of relationship with elves, especially elven princesses. But she knew that Kili wasn't like that: he was brave, handsome, kind, clever, remarkably good at archery for a dwarf, and Cellin couldn't help but feel closer to him than to almost anyone else.

They had met a few years ago while Cellin had been on various diplomatic visits with her parents. Being very young at the time, she had become bored quickly and wandered off. It was on one of these wanderings when she heard the rhythmic thwack of bows and arrows. Peering round a tree trunk she saw, to her suprise, that it was neither a elven nor a human archer, but a young dwarf. He shot with practiced ease, hitting the centre of the makeshift target each and every time. Cellin was amazed; not only was this mystery dwarf incredibly good, but he was also very young. Taking into account his lifespan so far, and the approximate lifespan of dwarves, she guessed that he was approximately nine years old in human development. How strange that this remarkably skilled dwarf should be so young and also roughly one year older than her in her "human development years".

She was wondering how to approach him when a branch under her foot snapped with what seemed like an ear-splitting crack. The dwarf spun round, arrow nocked and ready to fire. Cellin squeaked. "Please don't kill me! My name is Cellin and I was so bored that I walked off and then I saw you and then I watched you for a bit and then you saw me and I never meant any harm!" she gabbled almost incoherently then stopped, panting, waiting to see what would happen next. The boy sighed, "Your name. It sounds elven. Come out and let me see you." Taking a deep breath, Cellin stepped out, prepared to be shot at, or at least to be on the receiving end of a good yelling.

After a few seconds of silence in which he took in her long blonde hair, her now muddied and torn dress, silver circlet and pointed ears the dwarf began to smile. He then laughed. "Kili. At your service." He proclaimed, accompanied with an extravagant bow. This behaviour seemed so comical that Cellin could not help but laugh and Kili thankfully saw the funny side as well and within a few seconds both were laughing. "You know," Cellin giggled, "I would get the telling off of my life if parents found me here: first I run away, and now here I am with an unknown dwarf!" This revelation was followed with gales of laughter when Kili revealed that he too would not be in his uncle's best books as he "hates elves with a passion".

For the rest that day they sat and chatted, learning more about each others lives and personalities. Both were bored with their everyday routines and agreed this was one of the best days they had both had for quite a while. They parted an hour before sundown, swearing that someday, they would meet again.

Many years went past. Cellin grew older until she became around seventeen in development years, and still she did not see Kili. After a while she began to think that maybe he wasn't even real, that he was a dream, or an imaginary friend she had thought up to keep the incessant boredom away. But surely then, if he was imaginary, she would have dreamed him up again? These were the thoughts going round her head almost every day. Sometimes she thought was he could be like now. Would he even remember her?

Rivendell was even more beautiful than Kili could have imagined. The rushing water sparkled and shimmered in the late afternoon sunlight and the buildings were some of the most delicate things he had seen not made of gold or suchlike. Looking at all the wonders around him made him think to a few years ago, when he had met a young elf girl in the forests by the town. He always remembered that day. Fili mocked him for it, but Kili knew that he would not be comfortable unless he saw her again. Now he was closer than ever before.

When Cellin heard the bustle of visitors she begged her parents to let her at least see them, or even know their names but was refused, kindly, but firmly. She then set to work asking the servants, and managed to ascertain they were a party of dwarves led by none other than Thorin Oakenshield. Remembering her conversation all those years ago she remembered that Kili was the nephew of Thorin, and so maybe, just maybe, he might be there. Grabbing quill and parchment, Cellin quickly set to work.

"Maybe she's here Fili, I can't stand not knowing!"

"Who? Your friend Cell-whatserface? Your imaginary friend from years ago who never really existed. Face facts Kili, she's not here, because she ISN'T REAL"

Just then a elven handmaid timidly asked from the passageway "*Ahem* Is there a dwarf by the name of Kili here? It's just that I have a message for him if he is." Baffled, Kili got up and walked towards her. She passed him a small note and said "If you want to, she is on the third floor."

Fili watched with confusion, and when she had gone queried "What was all that about? You seem awfully distracted."

"Oh. No. It's nothing I'm just... going for a little walk. I'll be back later" was the distant reply as his brother almost drifted down the hall.

Here it was. The third floor. The place in which his dreams would either be realized, or dashed to pieces. He knocked hesitantly on the door and slowly pushed it open to find a large moonlit room. In the centre against the wall was a large bed bathed in moonlight. Kili would have spent more time looking around the exquisite room had his attention not been caught by a pale figure sitting there, her back facing him and covered by long golden blonde hair. He coughed nervously. What would she be like after all these years? What would happen next? These thoughts left his mind almost completely as Cellin turned around, and showed her beauty in full.

Cellin was surprised. Very pleasantly so too. In her imagination the grown up Kili was always good looking, but she had not expected him to be this hot. Had not expected the handsome features, the remarkably expressive face, the well toned body... She could go on, but for now she just wanted to talk to her old friend and try not to fantasize about his arse...

They talked, and talked, and talked. They discovered they liked the same things, both had many exciting things to tell the other and couldn't wait to spend more time with each other. The fact that each found their companion immensely attractive was completely irrelevant. They were just friends, and friends would be how they would remain. At least that was the idea. That plan went completely out of the window when Kili leaned across Cellin's bed and kissed her at the side of the mouth. Cellin froze for a second, and then tilted her head slightly and softly kissed him back. His chin and cheek were rough with stubble, so different to the smooth skin of the elves, and Cellin found it surprisingly erotic.

Moaning slightly with need they both clung to each other. As they were lying down already the height difference was not too much of a problem: standing up Kili only came up to her shoulder, if that! They kissed with a single minded intensity, only surfacing occasionally when the need for air became too great. Kili kissed deeply and passionately, his hands running lightly over her body caressing each curve and area of skin. Feeling the lust pool in her abdomen until she could take it no more she cried "Kili! Please, just please. Now."

Hearing her plea Kili rolled the two of them over so that Cellin was on her back and he was crouched over her. Looking at her, her cheeks flushed and hair messed up, Kili thought she had never looked hotter. "You are so beautiful, you know that." Cellin laughed shyly and raised her hands to start unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing his toned chest inch by inch. When he had shrugged off his shirt and sat there in only his breeches, he set to undressing his companion.

Pulling her upright with a kiss, he slowly started to lift her dress, kissing all the while until both their clothes were in a pile on the floor. "Kili, if we're going to go any further, I'm going to have to lock the door." She whispered breathlessly, as she rose and elegantly walked towards the edge of the room. Kili was again struck by her beauty as the moonlight made her back and thighs into molten silver. Pulling off his breeches as she returned, he allowed his firm erection to free itself.

"Are you ready?" He softly asked her, and Cellin couldn't help but blurt out "Yes! Oh, God yes!" Cellin could feel the area between her legs getting warmer and much damper, but he didn't go there straight away. First kisses soft as a feather danced over her neck and down to her torso. They burned red hot over every part of her body, lingering on her breasts and thighs, and she felt the need grow. As he returned to her mouth once more she impatiently grabbed his head with one hand, and his arse with the other "Kili. I need you. I need you now." She murmured in to his ear.

With her words he slowly pressed forward, careful not to hurt her, until he was almost fully imbedded. "Are you alright love?" "More" Was the eager reply. Cellin had never felt so alive, so wanted, so whole as she did at that moment and she couldn't wait to see how things would turn out. At her response Kili started tilting his hips and thrusting into her gently at first, but encouraged by her moans and eager cries he slowly built up the speed and began fucking her roughly. He knew exactly what to do to turn Cellin into nothing more than a boneless wreck as he tore an orgasm from her, he groaned as she clenched around him but wouldn't let himself come yet. Next as he pounded into her he kissed her again and rested his head on her back. She tried to wriggle in to separate direactions in a attempt to both be closer to him and his mouth, and to impale herself more on to his arousal.

After Cellin's sixth orgasm Kili had let himself go and finally collapsed on top of her. Cellin smiled as she combed her fingers through his now sweaty and tangled hair, she gently pulled him up and kissed him warmly "Thank you"

Although both would have preferred to have spent eternity in that moment, Kili told her with regret that he would have to leave Rivendell before sunrise. They dressed slowly, lingeringly, until they could postpone it no longer. Knowing it may be their last, they kissed passionately, both trying to keep hold of each other as their worlds tore them apart. "So, I guess thiss is goodbye..." She murmured quietly into his ear. "Not quite yet, theres something I want to do first." He grinned mischeviously.

Fili was beginning to get worried about his brother and where the elves had taken him, so he had left the others and started to pace the hallway outside. Suddenly he heard footsteps and tensed. His cautiousness abated when he saw Kili walking towards him. "Kili! Where have you been?" Only then did Fili notice his brothers appearance. "And what have you been doing, you look like you have run around the whole of Rivendell, yet you have a stupid look on your face like you have been in a dream." "Cellin. I found Cellin." Was the reply. Right. Enough was enough. Fili had coped with his brother for many many years now, and had never snapped at him for this before, but Kili had to be persuaded to snap out of it. **"No Kili! You couldn't have been with Cellin. You know why? Because she's-"** He stopped abruptly, panting slightly from shouting, as a beautiful young elf glided out from behind a pillar to link hands with his brother. "Imaginary?" She smiled sweetly. Fili felt they were both looking far too smug for his liking.

Kili had to leave then, after one more lingering kiss. Cellin had told him she would wait until he came back, and she would. She would wait for his return until the waterfall ran dry and her bones turned to dust. She would wait for all eternity for him.


End file.
